Problem: Tiffany is a gardener. She plants $9$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has the same number of irises. She plants a total of $54$ irises in the garden. How many irises did Tiffany plant in each row?
Explanation: The number of irises that Tiffany planted in each row is the total number of irises that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $54\text{ irises} \div 9\text{ rows of irises}$ $54\text{ irises} \div 9\text{ rows of irises} = 6\text{ irises per row}$